


The Games We Play

by xmasxray



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Mention of Blood, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Unhealthy Relationships, post season 12 reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmasxray/pseuds/xmasxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't sure exactly how they'd gotten to this point, how they'd started this argument that, as always, escalated quickly into an actual fight. After a while, it all blends together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

It had been a while since they'd seen each other, and this encounter began not so dissimilar to how their past few had started.  
  
"Felix."   
  
"Lavernius Tucker. Nice to see you again."   
  
"Oh yeah, a fucking joy."   
  
They aren't sure exactly how they'd gotten to this point, how they'd started this argument that, as always, escalated quickly into an actual fight. After a while, it all blends together.   
  
They'd both been told that it needs to stop, someone needs to end it, but neither of them cared to take the final step to do so.   
  
Felix was addicted to the rush he got every time the two clashed. The adrenaline was a drug, the feeling had been lost years prior to his involvement with Chorus, to his involvement with Tucker.   
  
So here they stood, helmets discarded, Felix looking smug as ever, and Tucker looking every bit the part of the angry, yet hurt, ex.   
  
"What makes you think you're better than us!" Tucker shouted, stalling in an attempt to come up with a plan for his next strike. Felix wasn't stupid, he knew that's what the idea behind this question, one so frequently asked, was, but he also couldn't resist the obvious bait in front of him.   
  
"Easy. I _am_ better." Felix grinned, the expression showing off his sharp canines.   
  
Tucker snarled in response, his steps slowing as he circled Felix as though he were the predator here, and not the prey.   
  
"No, you're a fucking _liar_ ," the blue scoffed. "I may not be the best fighter, and I may not be the best person, but I'm a thousand times better than you'll ever be."   
  
That drew a line for the mercenary as he went low and tripped Tucker, causing the other to stumble away.   
  
"I never lied to you, you moron. I don't lie." He twirled his knife in his hand for a moment, looking at it instead of the simulation trooper who was only just regaining his footing. "It's not really my style."

"You're a real fucking prick, you know that?"  
  
"Mhm," Felix hummed, "like a cactus. And I wonder who the stupid child that got himself too close is." He moved the knife around in his hand with a flourish, ending with pointing the blade at the other. "Any guesses?"   
  
It was a low blow, and he knew it. That's what made this so _fun_. Weeks of getting to know Tucker, weeks of learning where his buttons were, and archiving the information to use later. Except later is now, and Felix was having the time of his life.   
  
"I trusted you. We- _we_ trusted you." The words were laced with pain, anger, and an overwhelming air of disdain.   
  
Perfect.   
  
"Of course you did. All of you played along perfectly with my expertly written script. In fact, I got way more than I ever expected out of _you_ , Tucker. I did enjoy our time together, for the most part, as you still get on every nerve I've got." Felix crossed his arms behind his back and rocked back on his heels. "You were a fun toy to have while it lasted. And now, you're even _more_ fun. Imagine that."   
  
Tucker took this opportunity to make a move against him, rushing forward, only for Felix to take a step to the side and trip him again.   
  
"I was hoping this fight would be a little more _competitive_ , but I guess I'll take what I can get." He shrugged as Tucker rose to his hands and knees.   
  
"You disgust me."   
  
"The most expensive of wine never tastes good to those with the least refined palates."   
  
Felix kicked Tucker's sword away from where it had fallen out of his hand, crouching down to grab his chin and lift it so they held eye contact. "And we both know I'm far from cheap."   
  
Tucker pulled out of the grip and spat "I'm not afraid of you."   
  
The mercenary grit his teeth and kicked the other in the chest, knocking him back. "You should be."   
  
"And why's that?" Tucker laughed dryly, "generally you have to be at least five foot four to make me even remotely nervous."

The simulation trooper had finally accomplished what he'd been aiming to do this entire time: piss Felix off enough to throw him off, even a little.  
  
Felix knew this, but again, he took the bait, twirling the knife in his hand and pressing it to Tucker's throat as he pinned him down under his weight, one leg on either side of his torso.   
  
"Brings back memories." Tucker grinned, the look quickly turning into a grimace as the blade was pushed a little tighter against his skin.   
  
"You want to know why I'm better than you? You want to know why you should be afraid of me?"   
  
"Enlighten me."   
  
"Because I know what I'm doing."   
  
"Well, congratulations. You deserve a medal."   
  
Felix had to bite back a snarl and remind himself not to kill Tucker right then and there.   
  
"There is a certain power that comes with fear, Tucker. With security and love and respect being torn from beneath the stupid, the mundane, and the unsuspecting. The scared are the weak. Once there's fear, people are like sheep, flocking to any sense of security they can get. Take that fear, and embrace it. Twist it, and they'll listen to you. Become their security. Earn their trust. Eventually, once they have faith in you, in your words, your actions, you can do anything. Fear is the true route to power. The fear will let you do anything in the name of "protecting the people" or some fucking bullshit. Power is a game, and I'm the best player there is."   
  
With that, he stood, smirking at the drop of red running down Tucker's neck and onto his armour, and the matching colour on the tip of his blade.   
  
"Goodbye, Tucker. I look forward to seeing you again."   
  
He wouldn't kill him. He knew that. The two of them always danced around it but they knew neither could finish it off. Felix turned and walked off, picking up his helmet from where it lay in the snow, using the freshly fallen blanket of white to clean the red from his knife.   
  
He didn't love Tucker, he loved the game they played, and he'd love it until their very end.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write happy and actually in love tucklix but today is just not that day.


End file.
